Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time (2018 Film)
Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time is a 2018 movie and the second instalment in the Gaming Cinimatic Universe. Plot/Story The fairy Navi awakens Link from a nightmare in which he witnesses a man in black armor pursuing a young girl on horseback. Navi brings Link to the Great Deku Tree, who is cursed and near death. The Deku Tree tells Link a "wicked man of the desert" cursed him and seeks to conquer the world, and that Link must stop him. Before dying, the Great Deku Tree gives Link the Spiritual Stone of the Forest and sends him to Hyrule Castle to speak with Hyrule's princess. At the Hyrule Castle garden, Link meets Princess Zelda, who believes Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo, is seeking the Triforce, a holy relic that gives its holder godlike power. Zelda asks Link to obtain the three Spiritual Stones so he can enter the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce before Ganondorf reaches it. Link collects the other two stones: the first from Darunia, leader of the Gorons, and the second from Ruto, princess of the Zoras. Link returns to Hyrule Castle, where he sees Ganondorf chase Zelda and her caretaker Impa on horseback, and unsuccessfully attempts to stop him. Inside the Temple of Time, he uses the Ocarina of Time, a gift from Zelda, and the Spiritual Stones to open the door to the Sacred Realm. There he finds the Master Sword, but as he pulls it from its pedestal, Ganondorf appears and claims the Triforce. Seven years later, an older Link awakens in an area of the Sacred Realm known as the Chamber of Sages and is met by Rauru, one of the seven sages who protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. Rauru explains that Link's spirit was sealed for seven years until he was old enough to wield the Master Sword and defeat Ganondorf, who has now taken over Hyrule. The seven sages can imprison Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, but five are unaware of their identities as sages. Link is returned to the Temple of Time; there he meets the mysterious Sheik, who guides him to free five temples from Ganondorf's control, allowing each temple's sage to awaken. Link befriended all five sages as a child: Saria, the Sage of the Forest Temple; Darunia, the Sage of the Fire Temple; Ruto, the Sage of the Water Temple; Impa, the Sage of the Shadow Temple; and Nabooru, the Sage of the Spirit Temple. After the five sages awaken, Sheik reveals herself to be Zelda in disguise, and the seventh sage. She tells Link that Ganondorf's heart was unbalanced, causing the Triforce to split into three pieces. Ganondorf acquired only the Triforce of Power, while Zelda received the Triforce of Wisdom and Link the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf kidnaps Zelda and imprisons her in his castle. The other six sages help Link infiltrate the stronghold, where he frees Zelda after nearly defeating Ganondorf, who destroys the castle in an attempt to kill Link and Zelda. After they escape the collapsing castle, Ganondorf emerges from the rubble and, using the Triforce of Power, transforms into a boar-like monster named Ganon and knocks the Master Sword from Link's hand. With Zelda's aid, Link retrieves the Master Sword and defeats Ganon. The seven sages seal Ganondorf in the Dark Realm; still holding the Triforce of Power, he vows to take revenge on their descendants. Zelda uses the Ocarina of Time to send Link back to his childhood. Navi departs and young Link meets Zelda in the castle garden once more. Characters *Link: The main protagonist, he is a silent kid who sets out to defeat Ganondorf. *Zelda: TBA *Ganondorf: TBA *Impa: TBA *The Seven Sages: TBA *Navi: TBA *The king: TBA Casting TBA Reception The movie got mostly positive reviews. Rotten Tomato's gave the Movie a 75/100, saying that even if you've played the game, it's still pretty enjoyable. IGN gave it a 80/100, stating that the Movie was very source-loyal and had impressive animation. Though you could see the Plot-Twist from a mile away. It was a Box-Office success, gaining $15,000,000 in the first few days of screening. Sequel's Due to the success of LOZ: OOT, there are two other planned Zelda movie's: Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess. Trivia *The plot is near identical to the Movie's game it was based on, Ocarina of time. *Tingle made a small cameo. Category:Films Category:Fan Films Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Legend of Zelda Films Category:2018 Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action Films Category:Adventure Films